


En lo profundo

by Varretoto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Merman!Lance, merman au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: La belleza no es otra cosa que el principio del terror, que apenas y somos capaces de soportar y que nos causa tanto asombro porque serenamente desdeña aniquilarnos. Todo ángel es aterrador.Rainer Maria Rilke





	

La superficie se aleja a cada segundo que pasa lenta y tortuosamente. Baja, baja y baja siguiendo las corrientes marinas que tiran suavemente de él. Su estado ya no le permite percibir el dolor proveniente de alguna herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo, tal vez la ola que lo derribó lo estrelló contra una roca, sí tal vez. Hay una herida porque distingue en el azul el humo rojo que queda suspendido en el espacio que deja su descenso, quizá fue en la nuca o en la espalda.

Quizá.

Siente frío, como si fuera atravesando capas frágiles de hielo, entre más abajo va llegando más se le entumen las extremidades. No hay cosquilleo ni la pesadez, únicamente la incapacidad de mover los brazos y las piernas para impulsarse en la dirección contraria. Hacia arriba. Hacia donde hay luz y la opción de sobrevivir.

Pero sigue bajando.

Y con ello se le va acabando el aire. Se le escapa entre los labios y sube, sube en pequeñas burbujas en pequeños grupos. Se van y puede que ellas sí logren llegar a la superficie.

Puede que no.

Abre y cierra los ojos. Cada vez hay más tiempo entre una y la otra acción porque la sal hace que ardan y la oscuridad que va envolviéndolo con prisa le asusta. Le asusta cómo el azul se va perdiendo y solo queda negrura. Negrura y él.

Él y la voz.

Suave, casi dulce, es una voz que se esparce en el agua a través de un susurro que vibra dentro de su cuerpo. Un canto sin palabras o quizá de palabras que ya no conoce. Hay alguien cantando… hay alguien cantándole.

Sí.

La criatura se mueve con gracia, menea su cola para impulsarse desde el abismo y alcanzarlo. Con un ligero vaivén a través de numerosos segundos llega dando espirales a cierta distancia imitando una danza. Va y viene meneando una cola escamada que a pesar de estar tan lejos del sol brilla como uno. Va y viene. Se acerca para mirarlo con curiosidad, para dar una caricia sobre la un brazo o una pierna que se siente como el corte de una hoja de papel antes de volverse a alejar y perderse en esa oscuridad asfixiante.

Porque es un juego.

La melodía que se rompe por una risilla igual de armónica se lo confirma. En un instante están frente a frente y la hermosa criatura le guiña un ojo, en otro instante ha desaparecido y él se queda soñando con un par de orbes azules.

Solo por un momento.

Porque vuelve tomándolo en sus brazos y envolviendo su cola escamada desde su cintura hasta sus piernas. Y ahí están esos ojos con todo el color del cielo entre la oscuridad. Y ahí está la criatura sonriendo, acercando un par de labios en una clara invitación al placer, que se acercan como la marea que nunca se va, que solo siguen avanzando hasta robar un beso.

Dolor… placer… aire.

Esos labios se mueven buscando espacio que no existe, abren un poco para que los colmillos desgarran piel y tengan mayor accesibilidad. No lo siente, pero está seguro que cuando esos labios lo dejen su lengua también se habrá ido.

No, que no termine. Pero tiene que. Y con ello los últimos suspiros de vida.

La criatura deja ir sus labios pero no deja ir su cuerpo, el agua lava la sangre que sale de ambas cavidades bucales y que solo una la disfruta.

-Keith, vámonos.

Abajo, abajo… a lo profundo.


End file.
